A Bird in the Hoof
by Dede42
Summary: When Princess Celestia comes to visit Ponyville with her pet bird, who isn't looking very well, Fluttershy decides to steal the bird and nurse her back to health. Can she help the poor bird before the Princess notices, or will Fluttershy be in serious trouble?
1. Chapter 1: A ROYAL VISIT

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Bird in the Hoof

A/N: Fluttershy here to introduce the adventure I have when Princess Celestia comes to visit Ponyville and brings her pet bird with her. Enjoy!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: A ROYAL VISIT**

It was another lovely day in Ponyville, and Fluttershy was busy organizing stuff for her animals before heading out to see Princess Celestia, who was paying a visit to the town that very day. She finished bandaging the leg of a mouse and carefully pushed the wheelchair to a nearby mouse hole, where the mouse family was waiting.

"There you go, Mr. Mousey," she told him. "Now you stay off that leg and do everything I told you. And it will be just like new in no time at all." And the mouse family squeaked their thanks. "Oh, you're welcome. Happy to be able to help."

Angel ran up to the yellow pegasus, clutching a watch in his paws, and he panted as he tugged on her wing to get her attention and began squeaking while pointing frantically at the watch.

"You… found a watch?" Fluttershy asked, trying to make sense of what the white rabbit was trying to tell her. "You… wanna be a watch? You're running! Running out of time? No. You're… late?" she guessed and he nodded, pointing through the open door to the clock tower in the distance, just as it began striking four. She gasped, alarmed. "I'm late for a very important date!" she yelped. "The big brunch for Princess Celestia at Sugarcube Corner. Oh, the princess is here in Ponyville for a party, and we all promised we'd be there. But I'm not there! Oh, do I look all right? Do I need to bring anything? Maybe I shouldn't go." She jumped when she heard the trumpet fanfare. "Aah! It's starting! I'm missing it!" And she hurried out the door.

Angel sighed with relief, and he began hopping away when the yellow pegasus flew back in and hugged him.

"Oh, thanks, Angel," she gushed. "I mean, if you hadn't reminded me, I might have not remembered, and then I wouldn't be there, and everypony would be wondering where I was and…" She blinked when he kicked her foreleg. "Oh, right. I'm late." And she flew out the door again.

Angel quickly hopped over and shut the odor, locking it. He sighed when the door rattled a bit.

 _`"Oh, okay then. See you later_ _."`_

* * *

Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, two of the Royal Guard were standing guard outside the door, and they were both white pegasi. Rainbow Dash peered out the door at the two guards before hopping out to talk to them.

"So… what do I have to do to get to be one of the Princess's royal guards, anyway?" she inquired, trying to get a reaction out of the guards by waving a hoof in front of their faces, and they didn't react. "Is the pay good? Hellooo? Anybody home?" She made faces and silly noises, but still they didn't react. "Wah-wah! Ooh, you're good," she remarked and sighed. "Too good. I'm bored." And she zoomed back inside the shop.

Fluttershy ran up just then, a bit out of breath. "Phew. Made it." She then headed for the door and gasped, startled when the guards suddenly blocked her way with their wings.

"Halt!"

"Who goes there?"

Fluttershy gulped and she began backing away. "No one," she squeaked. "Never mind. I'll go home."

Twilight Sparkle was walking past the door when she saw the yellow pegasus. "It's all right, sirs," she informed the guards. "She's on the list."

The guards nodded and lowered their wings, allowing Fluttershy inside the shop, where she thanked her friend. "Thanks, Twilight."

"I'm so glad you could make it, Fluttershy," Twilight Sparkle said gratefully. "It wouldn't be the same without you." And she lead her into the main room, where the party was being held.

Sunrise Blossom, who'd been helping the Cakes with refilling trays with desserts, smiled and went to greet the yellow pegasus. "Hi, Fluttershy, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to make it."

"And yet I did," said Fluttershy and the three of them giggled.

* * *

In the kitchen, Spike was busy with making food for the party, and he was currently using his fire to baked cakes and pies, and once they were ready, he ding a bell. Mr. Cake hurried in to retrieve the baked goods, and went back out into the main room. The baby dragon prepped more cakes and pies, and went to work on baking them.

* * *

Out in the main room, Mr. Cake carried around the tray on his head, offering the food to the ponies gathered. "How's everypony doing? Good? Good."

Mrs. Cake, who was carrying a tray of cupcakes on her head, approached the main table, where Princess Celestia was seated. "Anything else we can get for you, dearies…?" she began and corrected herself as she was joined by her husband. "Ooh, I-I mean, esteemed guests."

"Everything is fine, Mr. and Mrs. Cake," Princess Celestia assured them with a kind smile.

"Sorry I'm late," Fluttershy apologized as they reached the main table. "I had to finish taking care of a patient first."

"Oh, you and your tender loving care of little animals," said Twilight Sparkle with a nervous smile. "I just know Princess Celestia is gonna love that about you. I mean, I hope she will… I mean, of course she will!"

"Breathe, Twi, breathe," Sunrise Blossom advised her twin, unsurprised that she was acting so nervous.

Fluttershy, however, was surprised that the purple unicorn was nervous. "Wow, Twilight," she remarked. "I thought I was the only one who got nervous at social gatherings."

"Oh, it's not that," Twilight Sparkle said quickly. "I just want the princess to approve of my friends."

"But she's met us all before," the yellow pegasus reminded her friend.

"And read about you in the letters that Sunrise and I have written," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "But this is the first time she's spent any real time with you. I want everypony to make a good impression."

Sunrise Blossom rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure everypony will make a good impression, Twi."

"Sunny is right, and I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," Fluttershy agreed. "Besides, it's just a casual get-together, right?"

"Don't touch me!" Rarity shrieked, making the three ponies jump and they spotted her standing in the middle of the room, wearing the dress she'd made for the upcoming ball. "Watch the dress!" she hissed at any pony that got too close. "Careful, you're gonna spill that on me!" She smiled when Mrs. Cake offered her some cupcakes. "Oh, oh, that looks delicious. What is it? Oh, does it stain?! Keep it away from me!" she yelped, and backed away from the food.

"Or… perhaps not that casual," Fluttershy amended while Sunrise Blossom covered her face with her hoof.

* * *

A/N: Oh, Rarity. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: CELESTIA'S PET

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Bird in the Hoof

A/N: Fluttershy here once again with the second chapter, which will be the last update for today and more will come Thursday! Bye!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: CELESTIA'S PET**

Applejack was seated at the main table and was looking perplex by the different kinds of food, unsure of which item she should eat first. "Uh… which is the salad and which is the appetizer again?" she wondered. "And which am I supposed to eat first?" She looked between the food items again and then hung her head in frustration. "Oh, never mind. I'm not hungry."

Shaking her head, Sunrise Blossom went to help her friend while Twilight Sparkle was looking frazzled.

"It's okay, Twilight," Fluttershy reassured the purple unicorn. "So our friends' manners aren't perfect. I doubt the princess will even notice."

Just then, Pinkie Pie went cartwheeling by, giggling as she gushed over the different types of desserts. "Whoo-hoo! Cupcakes, candies and pies, oh my! Oooh! Chocolate fountainy goodness!" She stuck her head into the fountain and pulled it back out. The chocolate hardened around her head and then cracked, and it fell off, revealing that she was happily munching the chocolate. She then bounced over onto the table, where Princess Celestia was about to eat a cupcake. "You gonna eat that?!" she asked before eating the cupcake herself.

Mrs. Cake gasped and she ran past, yanking the pink pony off the table by clamping onto her tail.

"Hey!"

After banishing the pink pony into the kitchen to help Spike, Mr. Cake returned to the table. "A thousand pardons, Your Majesty," she apologized, providing the Princess with a new plate of cupcakes.

"That's quite all right, thank you," Princess Celestia assured her, ate one of the cupcakes, and then she sipped her tea, emptying the cup.

"Empty teacup at 4 o'clock!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed.

Mr. Cake raced over and refilled the cup. "Uh, I see it, honey bun!"

Princess Celestia blinked. "Oh, um… thank you."

"Not at all, Your Highness," said Mr. Cake happily.

Princess Celestia sipped her tea and this time, Mrs. Cake refilled her cup. "Thank you again."

"Oh, but of course, Your Majesty," said Mrs. Cake.

Amused by this, Princess Celestia sipped her tea and one of the Cakes refilled it immediately. Deciding to have some fun, she pretended to sip her tea and Mr. Cake poured tea into the full cup and it spilled over. "Gotcha!" she teased and the couple chuckled.

Seeing this made Sunrise Blossom giggle while Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Oh…"

While Mr. and Mrs. Cake cleaned up the mess, Princess Celestia turned her attention to the twins and the yellow pegasus. "And what about you, dear?" she asked politely. "Fluttershy, is it?"

Fluttershy blinked, taken aback by being addressed by the princess. "Me? Oh yes, Your Highness," she confirmed.

"I understand from Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom's letters that you enjoy tending to the needs of woodland creatures," the princess commented.

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes, I love to take care of animals."

"As do I," Princess Celestia agreed. "As Princess, I care deeply about all creatures, great and small." Behind her was a seemingly empty cage, and Applejack jumped when something inside began coughing and red/orange feathers began flying out. "Nothing means more to me than the well-being of all my subjects." She then heard the coughing and turned to the cage as an ill-looking bird appeared from the bottom of the cage, climbing up onto the perch, still coughing and hacking. "Ah, Philomena, my pet. You're awake. Do say hello to our gracious hosts."

Philomena, however, kept coughing and hacking, loosing more feathers in the process.

Fluttershy stared at the bird, concerned by its' appearance. "Oh… my."

Princess Celestia noticed the yellow pegasus' concerned expression and glanced at the bird. "She is quite a sight, isn't she?" she remarked.

"I… I… I've never seen anything like it," Fluttershy stammered while Philomena coughed again.

A guard came up to the Princess and cleared his throat before whispering into her ear.

"Really?" Princess Celestia asked and he nodded. "Well, if I must…" she sighed and spoke to the gathered ponies. "I'm sorry, everypony. I'm afraid I have to cut the party short. The mayor has requested an audience with me. Royal duty calls. Thank you for a wonderful time. It's been a joy getting to know you all better." And she exited with her guards, leaving the cage with her pet bird behind to retrieve later.

"Phew!" said Applejack, who still hadn't figured out what to eat first despite Sunrise Blossom's help. "Now I can eat someth'n! I'm starved!" But before she could take a single bite, Mr. Cake cleared the table, and she sighed, disappointed. "Oh…"

Taking pity on her friend, Sunrise Blossom went into the kitchen and came back out with a basket full of goodies. "Here you go, Applejack."

"Thank you kindly, Sunny," said Applejack gratefully before leaving the shop with Pinkie Pie following after her, whooping and giggling.

"Stay right where you are," Rarity ordered as she began backing out of the shop. "All I want is a clear path to the exit. Nobody move and my dress won't get hurt! Stay back! Back, I say!"

Twilight Sparkle watched all of this and sighed. "Well, Spike, I don't know for sure how things went with the princess, but at least no big disasters happened," she stated, unaware that the cage was open and the bird was gone.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, where did the bird go? You'll will just have to wait and find out Thursday. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: BIRD CARE ISSUES PART ONE

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Bird in the Hoof

A/N: Dede42 here, and yes I am back from working two back-to-back shifts at the movie theater and I'm glad that I'm not going anywhere today. I'm thrilled you enjoyed the deleted scenes, Roleplayer48, and I'm _so_ looking forward to my vacation, especially after that energy potion incident and my two shifts.

Discord: I didn't know that those potions weren't meant for humans.

Dede42: There's a sign on the display case for pete's sake!

Discord: You're not going to let this go are you?

Dede42: Not very likely.

Sunrise Blossom: (watches them argue and shakes her head as she turns to the camera) It looks like it's going to be one of those days and Dede42's vacation is this Saturday after she works her second job.

Applejack: (enters the writers studio and looks around) Hey, Sunrise, have you seen Fluttershy?

Sunrise Blossom: She's hiding because Timon's on the warpath because he thinks she stole the White Rabbit's catchphrase in the first chapter of this particular story.

Applejack: (rolls his eyes) That nonsense again?

Sunrise Blossom: (nods) Yup.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: BIRD CARE ISSUES PART ONE**

Fluttershy returned to her home and went inside with Philomena perched on her back. "Oh, you poor little thing," she tsked, setting the sick bird on the couch. "How did you ever get in such bad condition? Don't you worry, Philomena. I'll nurse you back to health. As a favor to the princess, who's obviously just far too busy to care for you properly."

Philomena coughed and slumped over, loosing several feathers, and the yellow pegasus quickly propped her back up with several pillows.

"I'm sure the princess will appreciate the help," she added and frowned when the bird slumped over again. "Oh my. We'd better get you to bed right away." And she gathered the bird up in her forelegs before going upstairs.

* * *

Soon enough, Fluttershy had set up a small bed for Philomena, and she tucked her into the bed with a thermometer. "There." She gasped when the red line skyrocketed and the bird began sweating a lot. She quickly removed the blanket and placed a cold pack on the bird's head. Moments later, the red line dropped drastically and the bird began shivering violently.

The yellow pegasus quickly removed the cold pack and tucked the blanket around Philomena, only to have the bird's temperature skyrocket again. She switched between the cold pack and the blanket several times until the end of the thermometer shattered.

"This is far worse than I thought," said Fluttershy, her concern growing. "What you need is some medicine. Stat!"

* * *

Soon, Philomena was sitting on small chair and coughing weakly as Fluttershy set a plate down with a single pill on it.

"Here you go, Philomena," said the yellow pegasus. "This will fix you right up." She watched eagerly as Philomena sniffed the pill and then turned her beak up at it. "Doctor Fluttershy expected that," she remarked, unsurprised since she'd seen stubborn animals and insects do this before. She grabbed a large bag and dumped a small pile of birdseed on top of the pill, hiding it from view.

Philomena immediately began eating the birdseed, making jackhammer sounds, and soon the birdseed was completely gone.

"Always works," Fluttershy said smugly and then she gasped when she saw that the pill was still on the plate. "Uh… Almost always." And the poor bird coughed.

* * *

Deciding on a different tactic to care for poor Philomena, Fluttershy cooked up some soup and offered it to the sick bird after blowing on it a bit to cool it down. "There's nothing like homemade soup to cure what ails you," she said, nudging the bowl toward the bird, who sniffed at it and then turned her beck up at it. "Come on now. You're not gonna get better if you don't cooperate." She pretended to eat some of the soup. "Mmm… See? It's delicious. Good and good for you." When the bird still refused to eat the soup, she picked it up and began making train sound. "Here comes the choo-choo train. Chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, whoo-whoo!"

However, the yellow pegasus became alarmed when the bird suddenly face-planted in the soup. "Oh dear," she yelped, rescuing Philomena and cleaned her off. "Don't worry, Philomena. I know what'll make you feel better. Wait right here. I have just the thing." She set the bird down and put away the soup before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

When Fluttershy returned, Philomena was busy pecking at an open bag of birdseed. "Look, Philomena," she said, gesturing to a green hummingbird that was sitting on her shoulder. "I brought a fellow feathered friend by to cheer you up. Hummingway here was sick once too, but he let me help him and got better in no time. Didn't you, boy?" she asked happily.

Hummingway flew into the air and he hummed, "Mm-hmm!"

"Say hello to your new friend Philomena," said the yellow pegasus happily and Hummingway hummed happily. "Aw, look. I think he likes you." She then vocalized a bit and Hummingway hummed in response. Pleased, she looked at Philomena, who'd been watching the exchanged. "Your turn now, Philomena. Go ahead. You can do it." And she vocalized again, watching hopefully, and Philomena began making choking sounds before vomiting all over her face. "Oh! Um… good try?"

* * *

After cleaning her face, Fluttershy took Philomena to the bathroom, where she wrapped the bird in several towels. "I know what'll clear up that tickle in your throat," she said cheerfully. "A humidifier." She went to the water heater and turned it on… soon steam was coming out and filled the bathroom. She took a deep breath and looked hopefully at Philomena. "Refreshing," she commented. "How's that feeling now for you, Philomena? Better?"

Philomena took a deep breath, and then she coughed violently, losing a number of feathers.

"Oh… That's okay," said the yellow pegasus, gathering up the feathers and tried to think of something else to help the sick bird. "I know lots of other ways to take care of you. Don't worry. You're gonna get better. How about…" And for the next few hours, she tried Aromatherapy, a warm bath, and she even tried ointment. However, nothing worked and the bird just lost more feathers instead with each cough, sneeze, soaking up water like a sponge, and having a reaction to the ointment.

* * *

Very desperate, Fluttershy was soon working on a major action to care for the sick bird. "Scalpel," she said and Angel handed her a scalpel, which she used. "Surgical tape," she requested and the white bunny handed her the roll of tape. "Feathers." And she accepted the bowl that she'd put the feathers in. while she worked on the bird, Angel wiped the sweat off her forehead, and she was soon done.

Philomena looked up at the yellow pegasus from her place on the table, her feathers had been taped back onto her, and she coughed, loosing several feathers.

"Oh, Philomena," Fluttershy moaned, disappointed that she couldn't help the sick bird. "I thought it would be easy to nurse you back to health. I've tried everything I know. And look at you. You're worse than ever." She was startled when there was a knock on the door, and she answered it.

"Hi, Fluttershy!" said Twilight Sparkle cheerfully, entering before the yellow pegasus could say a word. "I just wanted to drop by and say thank you so very much for making such a good impression on the princess today…" She gasped, alarmed when she saw Philomena. "What is Celestia's pet doing here?!" she yelped.

"I couldn't leave the poor thing there," Fluttershy informed her friend. "She needed my help."

"Oh no," Twilight Sparkle moaned, already imagining how bad this was going to be if Princess Celestia discovered her bird was missing. "Nononononono _no_! This is bad."

Fluttershy took Philomena into her forelegs, cradling her. "How could I just walk away and not do anything?"

"But… but… she doesn't belong to you!" Twilight Sparkle protested, shocked and upset that her shy friend would do something like this.

"I had to do something," the yellow pegasus said insistently.

The purple unicorn was in full panic mode by this point. "Without telling anypony?!" she shrieked. "Without asking permission?!"

Fluttershy wilted slightly. "But…" and Philomena coughed.

Twilight Sparkle forced herself to calm down, thinking quickly. "I know you had good intentions, but you have _got_ to return the princess's pet!"

"But…" the yellow pegasus began and then sighed when the sick bird coughed some more, loosing several feathers. "You're right. Okay, let's…" and she winced when Philomena coughed again "…go."

Twilight Sparkle magically put a basket on her friend's back, put the sick bird inside, and then headed for the door. "If we hurry, we can put her back before anypony even realizes she's missing." She opened the door and gasped, alarmed when she saw the two guards standing outside.

Was Twilight Sparkle too late?!

* * *

A/N: Huston we have a problem! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: BIRD CARE ISSUES PART TWO

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Bird in the Hoof

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here, and don't worry, I'm still in this story, but the last chapter and this chapter will be primarily around Twilight and Fluttershy trying to help Philomena, and yeah, there did tend to be some racists stuff during the first season of the show. Of course, everything does resolve itself in the end, and we all get used to Discord's chaotic way of doing things…eventually.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: BIRD CARE ISSUES PART TWO**

' _Does the princes already know?!'_ Twilight Sparkle thought wildly while forcing her alarmed expression into a smile instead.

"We were told we could find Twilight Sparkle here," one of the guards informed her.

"We regret to inform you, miss," said the second guard, "that the royal pet has gone missing."

"Really?" Twilight Sparkle asked with a nervous smile and laugh. "You don't say!" She heard Philomena cough, and she quickly backed up so that she was next to Fluttershy and began coughing instead, with the yellow pegasus joining in in order to cover up the coughing of the sick bird. "It's that dry night air."

"But it's daytime," Fluttershy reminded her.

Twilight Sparkle quickly backtracked. "Well… day air's even drier," she said quickly. "You guards better be on your way if you're gonna find the princess's missing pet. Philomena, was it?" she asked as the guards exchanged looks before leaving. "Thank you ever so much for keeping me in the loop. Bye!" she called after them before slamming the door hut and sighed with relief. "Phew… What are you doing?!" she yelped when the yellow pegasus went to the door.

"Going to return Philomena, remember?" Fluttershy reminded her friend.

"We can't _now_!" Twilight Sparkle yelped.

"Why not?" Fluttershy asked, feeling confused.

"You have no idea what the princess is gonna do if she finds you're the one who took her pet, do you?!" the purple unicorn exclaimed.

Fluttershy hadn't considered that. "Do _you_?" she asked, worried.

"Well… no," Twilight Sparkle admitted. "But it can't be anything good. She might banish you from Equestria. Or throw you in a dungeon. Or banish you and then throw you in a dungeon _in_ the place that she banishes you to!"

The yellow pegasus didn't like the sound of that. "You really think the princess would do that?" she wondered.

"Okay. Granted that probably won't happen, but do you wanna take any chances?" Twilight Sparkle asked, trying to calm down and think of a way out of this mess.

Fluttershy shook her head as the sick bird poked her head out of the basket. "All that really matters to me is that poor little Philomena here gets well," she stated as Philomena coughed.

"That's very noble of you," said Twilight Sparkle with a slight smile, but she was still worried. "I'll write to you when you're banished. Unless I'm banished too somewhere there's no post office. Then you'll have to write to me. Deal?" she offered.

"Please, Twilight," the yellow pegasus requested. "You just have to help me get Philomena healthy and _then_ we can return her to the princess. And everything will be fine." She winced when Philomena coughed and fell out of the basket.

Twilight Sparkle nodded, staring at the sick bird, who was looking even worse. "Did you give her any kind of medicine?" she inquired.

Fluttershy nodded. "I tried to, but she wouldn't take it."

Twilight Sparkle groaned. "Then you have to _make_ her take it," she insisted. "You can't be such a pushover, Fluttershy! You need to show this patient who's the boss. Make her straighten up and fly right!" And she went to the table to retrieve the pill.

"She can't fly," the yellow pegasus pointed out.

"No excuses!" the purple unicorn snapped, got the bird to open her beck, and dropped the pill inside. To her delight, Philomena swallowed the pill this time. "Done. Okay, what else?" she asked.

"Uh… well, she keeps pulling her feathers off," Fluttershy answered as said bird began pulling out feathers after sitting up. "The ones that haven't fallen out yet from all her coughing, I mean," she added.

Twilight Sparkle found some paper that she made into a cone and shoved it over Philomena's head, preventing her from picking at her feathers. "There you go."

Philomena didn't like wearing the Cone of Shame and she tried to get off, groaning as she tugged, shoved, and rolled around the floor, trying to get rid of it.

"I don't think she likes it," Fluttershy remarked, concerned.

"Tough love, baby," said the purple unicorn. "You want her to get well, don't you?"

The yellow pegasus nodded. "Of course, but…"

"Next!" Twilight Sparkle interrupted her friend.

Fluttershy did a mental checklist of what she'd tried to help the sick bird. "Well, she desperately needs some bed rest, but I can't get her to stay put," she admitted.

Twilight Sparkle grinned, snatched up Philomena and stuffed her into a bird cage, covering it with a tarp. "One step ahead of you." And she went into the kitchen for something else to do to help the bird get better.

Fluttershy went to the cage, which was shaking since Philomena was trying to get out and was squawking angrily. "It's for your own good, Philomena, I promise," she said reassuringly. "Please, just relax and try to get some sleep."

Twilight Sparkle found the still-warm bowl of soup and sniffed. "What's this soup over here?" she asked, interested. "Smells delicious."

"I made it for Philomena," Fluttershy responded. "But she wouldn't eat it."

Twilight Sparkle magically picked up the bowl and carried it over to the cage, grinning. "Oh, she'll eat it, all right," she stated, removed the tarp, and she opened the cage, only to have Philomena scream, and bolt out of the cage, nearly knocking her over. "Hey! Where are you going?" she yelped, putting down the soup and chased after the bird, just as she bolted out the pet flap on the base of the door.

"No!" Fluttershy yelped, chasing after them both. "Philomena! Come back!"

How can one sick bird move so fast?!

* * *

A/N: I've been wondering how Philomena can move so fast when he wasn't feeling well, either. R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: CATCH THAT BIRD!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Bird in the Hoof

A/N: (Kaa enters the writers studio with a stern expression on his face.)

Kaa: Miss Dede42, I have a bone to pick with you.

Dede42: Kaa, I didn't meant offend you or anyone else in my last author's note. I didn't know that you'd changed your diet after the events in _The Jungle Book_ , I'm only familiar with that version of you. I'm _really_ sorry, honest.

Kaa: (blinks) Oh, well that's understandable and I accept your apology. Yes, after all that business with mancubs and being bullied by Shere Khan, I'd decided that it was time for a change of pace of what I was eating.

Dede42: Good to know, which means you won't be a villain in the Dr. Whooves story that I'm working on… well, I'll be getting back to that after I finish the original story that just popped into my head while I was having a nap earlier.

Kaa: Oh, I'm going to be in one of your stories?

Dede42: Yeah, and it was going to be the version that I knew from the movie and not the new you. And of course I still intended on having a certain tiger to cause trouble in it.

Kaa: Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. Let's talk about it more, ok?

Dede42: Ok.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: CATCH THAT BIRD!**

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy chased Philomena into town, and it was surprising of just how fast the sick bird could move. Keeping track of her was even harder, and they hoped that the royal guards, who were also searching for the missing bird by asking around and posting sketches, wouldn't see them or the escaped bird.

There were several times when it looked like the purple unicorn and the yellow pegasus were going to catch Philomena, only to have it turn into a chase from a cartoon, and the bird always escaped.

* * *

At one point, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were racing side-by-side toward the center of town when they were joined by Rainbow Dash.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, flying upside down. "Are you having a race? Oh, can I play? One, two, three, go!" And she flew ahead. The two ponies exchanged looks and kept running toward the fountain, where Rarity, Applejack, Sunrise Blossom, and Pinkie Pie were hanging out.

Pinkie Pie was munching on popcorn when she was suddenly lifted up by Fluttershy, who was searching the ground, and the pink pony blinked, startled. "Excuse me!"

"Hi!" said Pinkie Pie when the yellow pegasus set her back down.

Twilight Sparkle picked up Rarity, startling the grey unicorn, and she checked the area. "Beg your pardon!"

"Put me down!" Rarity protested and the purple unicorn did so.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack exclaimed, surprised.

"What has gotten into the two of you?" Sunrise Blossom asked, perplexed by how her twin and the yellow pegasus were acting.

"Sorry, but we've gotta find…" Fluttershy began.

The two guards ran up and stared at the top of the fountain. "The princess's pet bird!" And the Mane Seven looked up and gasped when they saw that Philomena was sitting on the top of the statue, coughing, and she only had one feather left on her tail.

"How did she get out of her cage?!" Sunrise Blossom yelped. "And what happen to her feathers?!"

"Philomena, come down from there!" Fluttershy scolded, glaring up at the sick bird. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Just then, the last feather fell off and Philomena coughed, and did an exaggerated death rattle and as she stumbled around before plummeting toward the ground, alarming the ponies.

Fluttershy raced forward. "I'll catch you!" she called out, and she dove forward to catch the bird in her hooves when Philomena suddenly burst into flames. She gasped as she landed on the ground, catching only warm ashes in her hooves. Her lips began trembling as the ashes fell to the ground in a pile and she began crying and whimpering over her failure to help the sick bird.

Alerted by the shouts, Princess Celestia walked up and the ponies all bowed. "What is going on here?" she asked. "Twilight? Sunrise?"

"Um…" said Sunrise Blossom, unsure of what to say since she wasn't entirely sure of what had just happen to cause all of this.

Twilight Sparkle, however, stepped forward. "Yes, your Majesty, there's been a terrible accident," she announced sadly.

Fluttershy joined her, feeling horrible. "It's all my fault," she apologized.

"No, Princess," said Twilight Sparkle quickly. "Fluttershy didn't know any better. It was _my_ fault."

"I'm the one who did it," Fluttershy insisted.

"But you were only trying to help," Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

The yellow pegasus wasn't convinced. "Some help I was."

"Will ya let me do this?" the purple unicorn pleaded, not wanting her friend to get into trouble. "She'll go easier on me."

Fluttershy stubbornly shook her head. "But it's my fault!"

"No, it's _my_ fault!" Twilight Sparkle insisted.

"No, it's my fault!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed and then frowned. "Wait, what are we talking about?" she asked, and Sunrise Blossom dragged her back by her tail.

Fluttershy shook her head again. "Thanks for trying to protect me, Twilight, but… Princess Celestia, I'm the one who took your pet bird," she explained to the Princess. "I really was only trying to help the poor little thing. Then I was gonna bring it right back to you, honest. So, if you wanna banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to, then that's what I deserve."

Princess Celestia looked between the two ponies and then she went over to the ash pile. She slowly lowered her head with a sad expression that changed into a smile. "Oh, stop fooling around, Philomena," she tsked. "You're scaring everypony." And she stepped back as the ashes suddenly flew up into the air, creating a small tornado, and the gathered ponies gasped and were in awe as the ashes burst into flames a second, becoming a beautiful red/yellow bird.

Fluttershy stared in amazement and confusion as the strange bird flew around, sparks trailing behind it. "I don't understand! What is that thing?" she asked as the bird landed on the Princess' extended foreleg. "What happened to Philomena?"

"This _is_ Philomena," Princess Celestia answered. "She's quite a sight, as I said. But nothing unusual for a phoenix. Isn't that right, Philomena?" she asked and Philomena squawked.

Fluttershy hadn't heard of a phoenix before. "A… A phoenix?"

"A phoenix is a majestic and magical bird," Princess Celestia explained as Philomena took flight again, flying around the amazed ponies before landing on her foreleg again. "While it appears healthy and happy most of the time, every so often it must renew itself by shedding all of its feathers and bursting into flame. Rather melodramatic, if you ask me," she whispered to the yellow pegasus before speaking normally again. "It then rises from the ashes, fresh as a daisy. All just a normal part of the life cycle of a phoenix. I'm afraid mischievous little Philomena here took the occasion to have a little fun with you, Fluttershy. Say you're sorry, young lady," she ordered and Philomena made an "I'm sorry" sound.

"So… aren't you gonna banish me?" Fluttershy asked while admiring Philomena while making a mental note to do research on phoenix if she wasn't banished. "Or throw me in a dungeon? Or banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to?"

"Of course not, my little pony," Princess Celestia said reassuringly. "Where on Earth would you get such an idea?"

Fluttershy glanced at Twilight Sparkle, who flushed, and then smiled. "I guess I have some imagination."

"Fluttershy really did do everything she could to try to take care of Philomena for you," Twilight Sparkle pointed out.

"And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, child," Princess Celestia agreed. "But all you had to do was ask me and I could have told you Philomena was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble."

Fluttershy nodded. "I know," she agreed. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves."

"Should I write you a letter about that lesson, Princess?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Princess Celestia shook her head, smiling. "No, that's quite all right. I think I can remember." And Philomena took flight a second time, this time flying past the yellow pegasus and planting a feather in her hair behind her ear.

"It's beautiful," said Fluttershy, delighted. "Thank you, Philomena. No hard feelings."

Rainbow Dash eyed the guards, who'd just returned with the cage, and she got an idea. She flew up to the phoenix and whispered into her ear. "Hey, you know what you should do? You should go over there and tickle them!" She then watched as Philomena flew down to land on top of the cage, spread her wings, and she tickled the guards' noses with her feathers. Soon both royal guards were laughing. "Yeah!" she cheered before laughing triumphantly.

Soon everypony was laughing too. After the stress of the day, having a good laugh was worth it.

* * *

A/N: A fun little ending don't you think?

(Fluttershy arrives and shrieks when she sees Kaa.)

Fluttershy: A _giant_ snake!

Dede42: Whoa, easy there, Fluttershy. This is just Kaa from _The Jungle Book_.

Fluttershy: Oh, oh, sorry about the scream, Mr. Kaa. I don't often watch many Disney movies like some of my friends.

Kaa: That's quite all right, Miss Fluttershy. Is that a kitchen over there?

Dede42: Yes, it is and go help yourself to the contents. Just avoid Sunrise Blossom's potions since I'm not what they might do to you.

Kaa: Understandable. (and he slithers away.)

Fluttershy: Roleplayer48 said you needed to see me about something?

Dede42: Yeah, I need your help in pulling a prank on Timon the next time you and I see him. Hopefully it'll convince him to stop overreacting whenever a catchphrase gets borrowed instead of stolen.

Fluttershy: It won't hurt him will it?

Dede42: (shakes her head) Of course not.

Fluttershy: Ok then.

R&R everyone!


End file.
